The Terrorist of Duel Academy
by Elliot Pole
Summary: A new kid at school is suspected of making a terrorist threat, and is suspended.  He wants to prove that he is not the culprit, and seeks the help of Jaden Yuki.


On the morning of April ninth, a new kid was brought to Duel Academy. His name was Jeremy Peterson, and he was an all-star academic. People hated him, because he was guaranteed to succeed.

A Slifer Red named Robert Meritz stopped him in the hall one time, pretending to be his friend. "How are you, Jeremy?"

"Just got through studying for Crowler's Physics test that's three weeks away."

"Could you explain to me the Kiezelberg equation?"

"Sure! The quantity of perfabulation, C, is equal to the inverse of the natural log of JS, which is justif simplis, or rational rule of dueling. In order to arrive at the JS, you divide the time by the—"

But Jeremy never got to finish, because Robert threw a lemon meringue pie in his face.

The next day, Lexa Brinks, a girl in Ra Yellow, asked Jeremy out on a date. He accepted, and started talking about proofs, zebras, and Japanese mythology. 

"The yuki-onna is a snow spirit, and—"

Lexa yawned. "Can't we talk about something interesting?"

"But this is interesting! Now as I was saying—"

"I'm leaving. I only went out with you as a dare. Should've known it'd be this dull."

Jeremy was heartbroken, and he paid for two untouched meals.

Jeremy was the best student in Professor Potts Fusion class, but she gave him C's for being a know-it-all.

He approached her about one particular essay, titled, "VWXYZ and other Fusions Without Polymerization."

"Why did you give me a C minus on this?" he asked her.

"Whatever grade you got is the one you deserve."

"But I followed the rubric very carefully. And my style is clearly superior to some of the professors at this school. Besides, you gave Jaden Yuki an A."

"You are pretentious, and I have a right to give you the grade I choose."

"It isn't fair!"

"Fine! I'll change your grade. Hand me your paper."

Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here."

The C was now an F. Jeremy walked away, crestfallen.

"Lexa, I have something for you at graduation," Jeremy told the girl, one afternoon.

"But, I treated you poorly!"

"Well, you deserve it. You'll see."

Lexa was frightened, and told all her friends. The word spread like wildfire. Jeremy Peterson was a terrorist, and he planned to kill all the people who had treated him roughly at graduation.

Chancellor Sheppard called Jeremy down to his office. "We have a serious matter to discuss."

Jeremy looked at him blankly. "I've no idea what you've called me for, sir."

"You have been accused of terrorist threats. It is supposed that you intend to kill everyone who's ever hurt you, and that you have a hit-list."

"I DO NOT HAVE A HIT-LIST!" Jeremy yelled in rage.

"Calm down, calm down. I believe you. But the rest of the school doesn't. And so, I am forced against my will to suspend you from school activities. You also will not be permitted to participate in graduation. I'm sorry, but this is policy, and it must be followed."

Jeremy got up, and kicked the chair he had been sitting on. Then he left.

He sat a table by himself, sulking.

A boy with brown hair, a red jacket and vibrant energy came and sat at Jeremy's table. "Why do you look so glum?"

"I've been …suspended!"

"It's no big deal. You're still alive, aren't you?"

"Jaden, I've been framed. Some people have accused me of—"

"Terrorism. I know. But I also know that you would never do that. So, cheer up, buddy."

"I just can't take it anymore. Honestly, I would kill myself if I only had the courage."

"Oh, no; that's not the way to go about it. How about a duel? That should get this camel off your back."

"I suppose…"

4000/4000

"I'll start things off by summoning Burstinatrix! Then I end my turn."

"Activate Earthquake, switching Burstinatrix to defense mode. Summon Mad-Sword Beast, who attacks your monster," Jeremy said.

"Hey wait! Jeremy, I just had a fabulous idea. You could request a duel with the people who have slandered you. If you win, your honesty will be proved, and you will be able to graduate! If not, well—"

"That's a great plan, Jaden!" Jeremy exclaimed, smiling now. "But let's finish this first." 


End file.
